cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency
Alliance Charter Preamble The nations of the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency are a Ship formed with the sole purpose of the advancement of our sovereign nations, common ideas, and friendships. I. Admission 1. Dual Membership - An applicant cannot seek membership to the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency and any other Ship or other "underground" association. 2. Rogues or Terrorists - An applicant cannot be considered a rogue or a terrorist by the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency leadership. 3. Active Wars - An applicant cannot be involved in current wars or conflicts. This is subject exception by government review. 4. Team Color - The Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency is officially a Black Team Ship. All nations must change to the Black team indefinitely, unless they are an aqua team nation. 5. Application Information - Certain information must be provided when applying for membership in the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency. They include, but are not limited to, the following: 1. The name of the nation in CN: 2. The name of the nation's ruler in CN: 3. Default Resources: 4. Current nation strength: 5. Any Past Ships & how recent: 6. Where you heard about us: 6. You cannot be an Asshat, Douchebag, or Chickenshit. Such nations will not be allowed aboard, and are subject to terms of punishment. II. Expulsion and Secession 1. Any member may leave the ship at any time, for any reason. A written letter of resignation posted in the appropriate thread on our private forums is required. Any nation leaving without following the proper procedure is subject to penalty and punishment. 2. Should any member directly violate any clause within this charter with rogue actions, disrespect of government, disrespect of our allies, or general violation of Article I, Section A, Clause 5, they will be eligible for disciplinary action up to but not limited to expulsion from the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency. Ship government shall decide if this action is necessary and the method of expulsion based on the severity of the offense. III. Triumvirate 1. The Triumvirate is the primary ruling body of the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency. 2. The Triumvirate will consist of 3 alliance members. 3. Decisions that affect the alliance as a whole are reached by 2/3 or greater consensus. 3. Triumvirate elections occur once every three months. 4. A triumvir may not hold any other official position within the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency. 5. If a triumvir steps down or is impeached, one will be appointed by the remaining two members. IV. The Council 1. The Council will consist of 6 members, plus the triumvirate. 2. The six appointed Councilors serve for life or resignation. 3. The three Triumvirs on the Council will change as Triumvirs change. 4. If a seat empties, the triumvirate appoints a replacement. 5. The Council serves as an advisory and discussion board to the Triumvirate. 6. The Council may overturn a triumvirate decision with a simple 5/9 majority. 7. The Council may do all of the same things as the Triumvirate, including discussing treaties, handling diplomatic issues, and making emergency decisions should no Triumvir be online. They may not, however, pass treaties or otherwise make official, lasting decisions. V. Ministers 1. Ministers are elected by the general membership. 2. Minister of Internal Affairs - Organizes membership and updates useful alliance information. 3. Minister of Pirateering - Controls the ship's war machine, and prepares it for battle. In case of war, is the commander-in-chief of the Pirate Army, and answers to the Council. 4. Minister of Booty - Controls banking, aid, and the treasury of the Pirate Insurgency. 5. Minister of Recruiting - Gains more shipmates. 6. Each minister may appoint one deputy as needed. These deputies have the same responsibility and position of the minister, but answer directly the minister in question. 7. Each Minister answers directly to the Council. 8. New Ministries may be created by the Council as needed. VI. Elections 1. Elections for the Triumvirate and the Ministers will be held on the first Tuesday after the first Monday in January, March, May, July, September, and November. 2. Each ministry will have its own poll for its respected minister which will be open for 48 hours. 3. Upon the close of the poll the candidate with the highest number of votes immediately becomes the new Minister of the respective ministry.. 4. The Triumvirate shall have a separate thread with a poll which will remain open for 72 hours. After the polls close, the three candidates with the most votes will become Triumvirs. 5. If there is a tie, a runoff election shall be held. If there are not enough candidates to fill the Triumvirate, the remaining Triumvirate members will appoint the third triumvir. If there is only one elected Triumvir, they shall choose two other suitable Triumvirs. VII. Government Eligibility 1. Any member in good standing of the Pirate Insurgency is eligible for government positions. 2. Seven (7) days before elections are scheduled to open, a thread will be created by the Minister of Internal Affairs that will be used to nominate potential candidates. 3. A member may be nominated for the position you feel he or she is most eligible. 4. A member may nominate him or her self. 5. The candidate must choose which position (if nominated for more than one) he or she wishes to run in. If said member does not choose, he or she will be placed in the highest ranking poll in which he or she was nominated. 6. Each member may nominate only two candidates for each position. 7. Each member may second only one candidate for each position, and it may not be the candidate they nominated. 8. A Nomination and a Second are needed to be placed on the ballot. VIII. Impeachment 1. Any member of the government may be impeached. 2. A triumvir may be impeached with a Majority (5/9) vote of the Council and a Super Majority of the ministers (4/5). 3. A councilor may be impeached by a Majority (2/3) vote of the triumvirate, and a Super Majority of the Council (6/9). 4. A Minister may be impeached by a Majority (2/3) vote of the Triumvirate and a Majority (5/9) of the Council. 5. Councilor and Triumvir impeachments must then be voted by the membership. In this case a topic is opened for the member in question to explain his or her position and situation. After 48 hours a vote is opened, in which that member, or anyone speaking on his or her behalf may not post. A Super Majority (3/4 + 1) of membership must approve of the impeachment for said member to be removed from office. IX. Warfare 1. The Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency believes in the sanctity of raiding unaligned nations for profit and or enjoyment. 2. An unaligned nation is hereby defined as a nation on a Ship with five or less crew that is not a protectorate of an alliance of five or more crew or a ship with Affiliation set to "none". 3. Any nation on the Red and Black team are not to be attacked, unless prior and explicit orders are given by a Councilor or Minister of Pirateering. 4. Any nation listed on the Freebootin' Pirate insurgency ZI-List may be attacked at any time. 5. Moratoriums on offensive wars are sometimes necessary for the security and protection of our alliance. The Triumvirate may call for a moratorium on all ongoing offensive wars with the exception of ZI targets with a simple Majority (2/3) vote. 6. The Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency Council holds the sole power of inter-alliance declarations of war. These must be approved with a Super Majority (6/9). 7. The Pirate Insurgency believes in using nuclear weapons. They are not taboo, and will not be used as such. No nation may use nuclear weapons unless in retaliation, without explicit consent from a Councilor. 8. Should a nation be nuked, said nation is allowed to retaliate in any way he or she deems necessary, including but not limited to spy attacks, and the use of nuclear weapons. X. The Pirate Insurgency ZI-List 1. The Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency exercises its right as a sovereign ship to enforce its ZI (Zero-Infrastructure) List. 2. Any nation that commits a crime considered unforgivable by the Pirate insurgency can and will be placed on the list. 3. Nations on the list are open to continued, unmerciful, and unforgiving attacks by Pirate Insurgency members and its Allies. 4. If a nation is placed on the Pirate Insurgency list, he or she will be informed of their status, unless in peace mode. Said nation will be notified upon exiting peace mode (a vile and unhappy place). 5. Actions that may land a nation on the Pirate Insurgency ZI-list include but are not limited to the following: Attacking a member or multiple nations of the insurgency, stealing money or tech from a member, sanctioning a member, and misbehaving in a manner the government does not see fit. XI. Amendments 1. Any nation belonging to the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency is free to suggest updates and amendments to the charter. 2. Requests will be processed by current government and put up to a vote for the crew. 3. Changes and new additions to the charter will require a 60% approval rate from the Ship in an election lasting no less than 48 hours. 4. Amendments may be vetoed by a consolidated Triumvirate Consensus (3/3). XII. Reservations 1. If a member of the Pirate Insurgency sees loopholes, or gray areas in this charter and chooses to exploit such information he or she is responsible for such actions and will be punished accordingly. 2. Members of the insurgency are required to voice problems with this charter or other FPI policy by bringing it to the attention of a Councilor. 3. We encourage communication between membership, if ever there is a problem with government or two members, it is suggested you bring the issue to the attention of a Councilor and the issue will be corrected.